Adaptations
by C-Unknown
Summary: Toa Onua could be a very simple person when he wanted to be; New Atero gave him a village to protect and a mine to run, and it was enough. A shame his friend Lewa disagreed. And a shame the Bohrok did as well. Lewa/Onua.


Grand industry had always appealed to Toa Onua.

It was perhaps inevitable when the village you'd grown to love had no boundary between its houses and its excavations; perhaps there was something about seeing your friends throw themselves into mining and tunneling with all their heart that made it impossible not to join in. Perhaps it was some side effect to living under the ground, some natural instinct to show the world that wonders could come even from caves that most Matoran would pay never to step foot in.

Or perhaps – and this is what he thought – it was simply that it was a way of bettering one's life. It was an expression of unity and duty; it was hundreds of hands coming together to create something no one could alone.

Regardless of the reason why, when it had become apparent New Atero would need more materials than could be easily gathered from aboveground, he had stepped forward with a solution. A resource-rich cliffside; tunnels and shafts and carts; Agori and Matoran alike unearthing the building blocks of their future. There were few objections to the plan.

And so the Toa Nuva of Earth found himself one evening sitting on the roof of a half-finished miners' hut, engrossed in a manifest one of the Agori had put together for him, when he felt the wood bend and bounce in a way that was all too familiar to someone who had spent any time visiting Le-Koro. His friend landed next to him a moment later, apparently blissfully unaware (or blissfully uncaring) that scaffolding was hardly as sturdy a platform for acrobatics as the trees of the jungle.

"Ever-working as always, Onua? You'd put the Turaga to shame." Lewa sat as he offered his friend a piece of fruit from the small pack he wore on his back; Onua seemed momentarily surprised to see it, then smiled, shook his head, and took it without a word. Lewa pulled another fruit from his pack and started tossing it back and forth between his hands, each time draining a little energy from it. "So what's so deep-interesting it's got you reading even after everyone's gone back for dinner?"

"It's nothing particularly interesting," Onua said as he put the list aside and cupped the fruit in his hands, absorbing its nutrients a good deal faster than Lewa's kinetic way of eating - not that the Toa of Air cared. "It's simply a list of the materials we'll need to finish construction of the mine's exterior and establish a safe working environment for the Agori and Matoran."

Lewa laughed. "Figures. My friend, you are the only person I know who would stay out late just to read something boring." Still smiling, the Toa of Air uncrossed his legs and laid down leisurely on the platform, arms hanging loosely over the edge. A teasing tone entered his voice. "You always were a mine-lover, but I'd think even you would take a little time to explore a whole new planet before you got back to digging." The fruit continued to bounce back and forth in his hands, uncaring of the two-story drop now waiting below it (which was good, as if it had that would have raised some very uncomfortable moral questions.) He tilted his head slightly at Onua. "By the way, what are you doing sitting up on so tall-high a building? I thought you'd be halfway – or whole-way – underground as usual."

"Someone has to make sure this thing isn't going to collapse if you stand on it for too long, and I imagine I could shake off a two-story fall much better than the workers here." In Onua's hands, the fruit wilted as the last of its nutrients were drained. He put it aside. "And what are you doing visiting us 'mine-lovers' out on the edge of the city? I thought you'd be helping Kongu and the others build those twelve-bio-high houses the Le-Matoran are clamoring for."

His friend shrugged noncommittally. "They're all but done anyways; I just thought I'd track you down and see if I could pull your head out of the mines for a few minutes." Onua flashed him a look of deepest skepticism. Lewa managed to maintain an expression of perfect innocence for about two seconds before adding, "And I might have accidentally left a few tools lying around, and Turaga Matau might have taken a long-tumble down the scaffolding on the newest hut, and he might be planning to stuff my head into a loud-horn if he finds me anytime soon. Just the usual." If Onua's eyes weren't made of solid protodermis, he would have rolled them; instead, he settled for another bemused shake of the head. Lewa tossed the now-fallow fruit out over the desert, then jumped to his feet (an action that caused the wood they stood on to shake and Onua to be quietly glad that at least one of them had a Mask of Levitation). "But that's not important!", he said, offering a hand to the Toa of Earth. "I meant it when I said I was going to pull your head out of the mines. Come on, we're going somewhere."

Onua raised a brow. "While I have nothing but the deepest faith in the thoughtfulness and safety of your plans, I'm afraid it's going to take something a little more solid than 'somewhere' for me to leave my work unfinished for the day," he replied.

"Why?" Lewa shot back playfully, his hand still outstretched. "We've got a whole planet, Onua! Big bad Makuta's finally done with, the Matoran are safe, and I'm pretty sure Tahu and Gali have finally stopped bickering – either that or they've been shadow-cursed to quick-kiss each other when they think nobody's looking." He let out a gasp of horror. "Of course! We've been blind! Makuta's planning to destroy us from beyond the grave by letting us all be ever-happy! We've got to warn the others!" The look of abject terror on the green Toa's face was enough to elicit a rare laugh from Onua. Lewa's features slid back into a grin. "Come on, Onua. What's the point of all this peace if we can't use it once in a while?"

Onua smiled, but sighed. "The offer is appreciated, brother, but I'm afraid I promised the Agori representative for the project that I would have a final list of materials for the rest of the construction by tomorrow. I seem to have built myself a reputation of being reliable." He picked up the tablet he'd been looking at before. "Don't worry about me – I'm sure there's plenty others back in the city who would be happy to go with you. I hear there's a Water Glatorian, name of Kiina, chases after adventure enough you'd swear she's Takanuva in disguise…"

He was surprised to hear Lewa sit down beside him again. His friend wasn't smiling now. "Onua, I didn't have anywhere in mind because it didn't matter _where_ we went – I just wanted to see if I could get you to enjoy yourself for once," he said dejectedly.

Onua raised his brow in surprise. "Lewa, of all the things to worry about, why that?" he asked. "You know me; I'm happy just working with the Matoran."

"Yeah, you are," Lewa replied, now sounding almost frustrated. "And so are the rest of us; Turaga Matau might want to use my mask for a drum, but I wouldn't want it any other way. But Onua, you're…" - for a moment, Lewa seemed uncertain of what to say - "you're almost too good a Toa. You've saved us each more times than I can count, never strayed from your duty, done more to help us make long-peace with the Agori than even Tahu, but I almost never see you just be you. Onua." He smiled a little. "My friend."

The Toa of Earth was taken aback. "Lewa, that _is_ who I am. I am a Toa; would you have me not be all that that title represents?"

The smile faded away. "No. Never." Lewa stood. "I just wish you'd be more than that once in a while."

Before Onua could reply, Lewa hopped over the edge, his mask glowing as he glided away on the wind. The Toa of Earth stared after him, the tablet in his hand forgotten.

* * *

Days passed. On the outskirts of New Atero, the mine slowly neared completion as scaffolding became structure and teams finished establishing the first of many tunnels that would bring the treasures of their new planet to the surface.

As the sun began to set on the cliffside, Onua emerged from one such tunnel, accompanied by a pair of Onu-Matoran and an Agori that had once been of the Rock tribe. The two Matoran and the Agori were debating back and forth; Onua listened intently but silently, prepared to step in if things turned nasty.

It was fortunate things did not; as the group turned back towards the main road back to the city, Onua was startled to see Lewa leaning against one of the mine's administrative huts, apparently lost in thought. Onua frowned and tapped the Agori on the shoulder. "You've made some excellent points today, and I can assure you that we will take them into consideration. Right now, however, it is getting late, and I suggest we continue this discussion tomorrow," he said.

The two Matoran exchanged glances and hastily departed; if Toa Onua suggested you continue the discussion tomorrow, it was generally accepted that attempting to continue the discussion today would result in being told somewhat less tactfully that the discussion was over until tomorrow in the best case and your 'excellent points' being immediately, brutally counter-argued and dismissed in the worst. The Agori, of course, had no idea of this protocol, but there is a universal understanding among the workers of the world that if everyone else in a room leaves when the boss suggests they do, it is a particularly poor career choice to stay.

As the Agori scurried away down the road, Onua walked over to his friend. "Are you alright, Lewa? I tried tracking you down, but you were always out on some errand or other."

Lewa smiled distractedly. "We're just fast-busy lately, is all," he said. The Toa of Air took a deep breath and let his smile vanish. "Listen, Onua, do you have a minute? It's deep-important." Onua frowned; Lewa was nervous in a way he hadn't seen in a long time. The Toa of Earth nodded and gestured towards the back of the camp.

Soon the two were sitting at the edge of a building not unlike the one they had a few days previous. Onua was silent as he waited for his friend to begin. Lewa was absently playing with his hands now, staring off into the desert. He cleared his throat. "Onua, do you remember back on Mata Nui, when Le-Koro was captured by the Bohrok?"

Onua grimaced. "I'd rather not, but yes. Why?"

"When you found me, I'd been wearing a Krana for days. I'd killed dozens of innocent Rahi and damaged my own forest more than Makuta's goons could have dreamed. I attacked you without thinking, just like when I _was_ one of Makuta's goons. But you hardly fought back. You just told me you believed I was strong enough to fight the Krana." He turned and looked into Onua's eyes. "Why were you so certain?"

Onua reached out a hand and put it on Lewa's arm. "I told you then. You are a Toa; I'd fought alongside you before. I knew you were stronger than some parasite."

"But is that the only reason? That I was a Toa? If I'd been Lewa the Matoran and not Lewa the Toa, would you have tried to talk me down, or would you just have quick-smashed the Krana off of me?"

"No!" Worry was etched on Onua's face. "Lewa, the fact you were wearing a Krana at all was proof you were strong enough to overcome it. Any Toa could have escaped to find reinforcements, or fought his way through the Matoran. You let yourself be captured rather than abandon your village - that was strength from the heart, not from some title. Now tell me, what in the name of the Great Spirit has brought this on?"

"You know that after all that time I spent wearing a Krana, I never stopped half-hearing the Bohrok." Lewa suddenly looked weary. "Oh, they were mind-silent for a long time. But now… they're awake again, Onua. I can feel it in the back of my head. They're coming back."

For a moment, the Toa of Earth was still. When he spoke, a commanding tone had entered his voice. "Have you told Tahu and the others yet? If the Bohrok are hostile, we need to begin planning a defense immediately."

Lewa glanced at him irritatedly. "Tahu was the first person I told, Onua. He felt it a bit too – he was a Krana-slave himself, remember? He just managed to take care of it on his own," he added bitterly.

"Then the villagers are aware of the danger?"

"Yeah, they know."

Onua nodded. "Good," he said, and swept Lewa into a hug. The Toa of Air choked for a moment, half out of shock, half out of his friend's iron grasp. Awkwardly, he returned the embrace. "Onua?" he asked, something hiding in the back of his voice.

Onua remained holding him. "I make it a point to make sure my people are safe before anything else, Lewa. That doesn't mean I'm heartless enough to not worry about you too," he continued in a slightly softer voice. "I haven't forgotten how much you doubted yourself after you freed yourself of the Krana. I realize that their coming back probably isn't your idea of a good day."

"Well, when I pictured peace, it certainly didn't involve Bohrok," replied Lewa, a little warmth returning to his voice. He relaxed and let his head rest on his friend's shoulder. "But you are doing more than your fair share to quick-change my mind about that."

Onua smiled. "Glad to hear it." After a moment, he clapped Lewa on the back and broke free of his friend. "My ears are yours tonight, brother. I don't intend to let you lose yourself to doubt again just because of a few Bohrok."

"'Losing myself to doubt' wasn't the plan, Onua. But thanks." The Toa of Air seemed calmed, but he still lacked his trademark smile. "Hearing the island-eaters suddenly start chattering again was a bad moment, is all. Even though we know where they came from, and why they do what they do…" For a moment, he looked out over the mining camp. "Once in a while I still have horror-dreams about the Krana. In some ways it was worse than the infected Kanohi, because with the Krana I knew what I was doing – I just wasn't strong enough to stop it."

Onua shook his head. "Those are nothing but dreams, Lewa. We both know you're stronger than those parasites."

"Yeah, I know." Lewa smiled softly, and Onua felt a touch of relief. "Thanks to you, that is."

"Perhaps you give me too much credit. All I did was remind you of your own strength."

"If I needed to be reminded I had it, that seems a funny sort of weak-strength to me."

To his surprise, Onua laughed. "Hardly, brother. If your friends can see your strength better than you can, it simply means it's so much a part of you you don't even notice it. Would you call that weak-strength?"

Lewa smiled softly. "I guess not. You know, I can think of someone else who all that could apply to. He's patient, kind, pulls people out of the fire for a living, and apparently able to cheer up even the grumpiest Toa in thirty words or less." The smile widened into a grin. "Got a big clod of dirt for a brain, though; can't even hear his own advice."

"Very funny, brother." Onua was smiling in spite of himself. "If this was all a lead-up to try and get me to have some revelation about being too much of a stick in the mud, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

The Toa of Air mocked a pouting face. "Drat, and here I thought waking up a race of nightmare-insects was guaranteed to get you to go exploring for a day. I'll have to see about getting the Makuta back for round two." He switched back to a grin. "Thanks, Onua. I needed someone to remind me there's no point in getting worked up over some old monsters."

"I'd hardly be much of a friend if I let you, now would I? And besides," he added, "I've gotten used to seeing you smiling." Lewa seemed slightly surprised, but before he could say anything in response Onua continued. "Still, if you're sure you're all right now, I do have to ask: what is our next step in dealing with the Bohrok? You mentioned Tahu had been informed, but…"

The Toa of Air nodded. "Tahu's calling together some of the Turaga, Glatorian, and Agori elders to discuss the issue tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you attending?"

Lewa's smile turned grim. "I am the expert on Bohrok, after all. The others seem to be hoping I can figure out what they're deep-planning."

"And can you?"

For a moment, Lewa looked away, his smile fading. "I don't know. But I wouldn't be much of a Toa if I didn't give it a shot."

Onua laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Tomorrow afternoon, you said?" Tomorrow afternoon, the Agori would be back. The Onu-Matoran were scheduled to begin bringing up mine carts for testing in the caves. Section 3 needed to have a final survey done.

"That's right."

"I'll be there."

Lewa looked surprised. "Are you sure? I'm sure Tahu and the others can fill you in after-"

"Lewa." Onua locked gazes with his friend. "I'll be there."

A pause. And then, a smile.

* * *

Clean sunlight filtered through the windows lining the meeting room. The small building it was housed in contained little else; it was to be a place to openly discuss any issues facing their city, without any extra associations to any particular group. In the center of the room stood a long table around which any involved parties could gather; no seat was elevated, no position promoted. Around it, the walls were lined with seats for any villager who wished to listen in.

Onua settled into one near the front as Tahu, Lewa, and several others took their places at the main table. Turaga Vakama, Matau, and Nuju were there, as were the Glatorian Ackar and Gresh, along with a number of Agori elders. Around him, Agori and Matoran alike found places to watch from; he recognized more than a few Matoran from the island, no doubt nervous at any mention of the swarms. Lewa slid into a seat at the gathering table, turning and flashing a half-nervous grin at Onua, who smiled back reassuringly.

With a rap of his staff on the table, Turaga Vakama silenced the mutterings in the room. "Gathered friends, I stand before you today to discuss an issue that may be very grave indeed. As you all know, we Matoran were not the only beings living within our Great Spirit's body, and not all of our fellows were peaceful; no doubt many of you have encountered a stray Skakdi or roaming Rahkshi. But what faces us now is something on a far greater scale."

Onua scanned the crowd as Vakama explained the nature of the Bohrok to those assembled. The Agori and Glatorian looked mildly worried; many of the Matoran were clearly uncomfortable. There was a notable chatter when Vakama explained the origin of the Bohrok, that they had once been Av-Matoran; Onua frowned, but said nothing. It was an uncomfortable truth, and perhaps even one that would cause trouble if the Agori took it the wrong way, but it was better to explain it fully than to try and hide it.

The Turaga gestured to Lewa as he finished his story. "Toa Lewa was once enslaved by the Bohrok. Though he was able to escape, the experience left him with an instinctive connection to them. It is because of this that today we know the swarm is awake once more. It is not a thing I can claim to understand, so I will allow him to explain." Onua fixed his eyes on his friend as he stood; he seemed tense.

"Thank you, Turaga. Friends," he began, looking out over the room, "I realize that for many of you this is an odd-story indeed. But it is true; I would stake my life on it." His smile was tight and grim. "In fact, I did, once. But what is important is I know that the swarm is alive here on Spherus Magna. What they're after, I can't tell you."

Ackar leaned forward. "Can you determine anything else about them? A location, maybe?"

Lewa nodded. "They are to the north, near the Great Spirit's body. They have not moved far, but I think… it feels like some of them are breaking away in various directions."

Gresh frowned. "Scouting, you mean." He received another nod in reply. "Then they could be preparing for an attack, couldn't they?"

Tahu looked pensive. "Perhaps. But I cannot imagine why; their purpose was served back on Mata Nui. They should have no qualm with us. But," he said, a tone of determination entering his voice, "if the risk is there, we cannot allow them to run unchecked. I have seen the damage they can do firsthand." To his side, Vakama nodded in agreement.

"Tahu is correct. The Bohrok pose a significant risk if we allow them to remain as is. Our first step should be to send a team to determine their movements."

"Two quick-points, Turaga." Lewa's voice was suddenly clear and unhesitating. "First, we still don't know if the Bohrok are actually long-planning any sort of attack. They could be harmless." Gresh drummed his fingers on the table in response.

"Could be, but the way you all are talking about it, I'd rather not take the risk. And what else could they be up to?"

Lewa shook his head. "They're done with their mission, but they've been dumped out onto a world they were never programmed for. They could be like any Rahi out of its element; confused and curious, not inherently dangerous. We need to figure out what they're up to before we start planning any sort of hostilities."

Vakama nodded. "Your first point is taken, Toa Lewa. And your second?"

"Simple, Turaga: I think I ought to lead the team we're sending out there." Behind him, Onua started, but remained silent. Lewa continued. "I have more experience with them than anyone here. If anyone can smart-talk with them, it's me."

"And you understand the risks?" asked Ackar. "If they are hostile, you may be captured once more. And if you still hold such a strong connection to them after so long, we must entertain the possibility they may be able to exert particular influence over you."

"I deep-know that. But I believe I am strong enough to overcome any such attempts." His face was grim. "If there was one thing I learned fighting these things, it is that I would rather die than let myself become a tool to be used against my friends."

Ackar met Lewa's gaze. After a moment, he leaned back in his chair, apparently satisfied. Vakama stood once more. "Very well. If there are no objections, I hereby move that Toa Lewa be given command of a team of his choosing to accompany him on this mission, with the goal of ascertaining the Bohrok's motives and reporting back as quickly as possible." A few murmurs moved amongst the crowd, but nobody spoke up. "Then it is decided. Toa Lewa, you may prepare as you see fit. However, due to the urgency of this situation, I must ask you depart no later than two days from now." Lewa nodded understanding.

Vakama rapped his staff against the table once more. The meeting was over. As the villagers around him streamed towards the exit, Onua walked to the table, where Lewa was speaking with Turaga Matau in hushed tones. As he neared the pair, Matau nodded and left. Lewa turned to him, his usual smile plastered across his mask. "Hope we didn't bore you – I know you've got a lot going on at the mine."

Onua ignored the jab. "Are you sure about this, Lewa?"

Lewa chuckled. "Now, now, Onua, don't forget that that's _Toa_ Lewa. Believe me, I can handle this." Onua frowned and started to reply, but Lewa cut him off with a clap on the shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go start putting a team together. Think I'll start with Gresh, he didn't seem all that fazed by a swarm of bugs that used to be Matoran." He started to move away, but Onua grabbed his arm.

"Lewa!" A hint of anger had entered his voice. "There's a time for joking around, and this is not it! If this is your idea of an adventure-"

He stopped; the Toa of Air's eyes had gone almost cold. "Listen, Onua. I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to trust me on this, all right? Let me use a little of that strength you were going on about." Quietly, he removed Onua's hand from his arm. "I'll see you later."

Onua said nothing as he watched his friend slide away into the crowd.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and cool over the mine. Most of the scaffolding had been cleared away by now; if all went well, Agori and Matoran alike would be hard at work gathering any number of resources from its depths within the week. Somehow, the thought did little to cheer Onua as he trudged towards his workplace. Since the town meeting two days ago, he'd carried out preparations for the mine's opening with a sort of quiet listlessness; tasks that had previously been enjoyable now seemed monotonous and unnecessary.

He stopped as he rounded a bend in the path. Lewa was sitting cross-legged on the roof of the miner's hut they'd shared dinner on not long ago, looking out into the distance. After a moment, Onua approached and pulled himself up over the side of the structure; without a word, he sat himself down next to the Toa of Air, who turned and looked at him, his face unreadable.

For a few moments, neither of them said anything. Onua was the first to look away. "I'm glad you came, Lewa. I wanted to apologize."

His friend was silent as he continued. "I was wrong to have confronted you like that after the meeting. You said it yourself; you are Toa Lewa, as much as I am Toa Onua. I'm sure you'll be able to handle this mission perfectly fine." There was a stilted quality to his voice as he spoke. "It's just…" He trailed off, his usual precision of thought abandoning him.

He was surprised to feel Lewa's hand on his arm, and turned to meet his friend's face. Lewa's trademark smile was soft and sad now. "It's alright, Onua. Really. I owe you an apology as well for brushing you off like that." He sighed. "The truth is, I figured if I didn't, you'd insist on coming along with me. And I'd say yes."

Onua opened his mouth to argue, but found he couldn't. He hadn't planned on asking to go with Lewa when he'd gone up to him, but a moment's thought was all it took for him to realize he almost certainly would have eventually. Which was ridiculous – he had plenty to do here, and Lewa could take care of himself, he was sure. But even so, he would have. The Toa of Earth forced himself to shelve that thought and focus on what Lewa was saying. "So why would that have been a problem?"

"Well, a couple reasons. First, I figure if you're not here, this mine will probably collapse in on itself from sheer disorganization." Onua opened his mouth to protest again, then forced himself to clamp it shut and mentally acknowledge that Lewa teasing him was a good sign. "Second," - his friend's face became serious - "I meant it when I said I wanted a chance to use some of that strength you were talking about. The Bohrok have haunted me for a long time, and if there's the smallest chance they're coming back after us, I need to know that I can protect those I care about myself." He smiled a little. "Much as I would like to have you backing me up all the time, things aren't that quick-simple these days, are they?"

"Even so, Lewa, this is a dangerous mission. If it does go wrong-"

Lewa's face was grim once more. "That's the third reason, Onua. If it does go wrong for us – really, nightmarishly wrong – I need to know that there'll be someone to stop me back here. You want to know what would be worse than becoming a Krana-slave again, Onua? Seeing you become one too." The Toa of Air went silent, and Onua understood very suddenly that his friend's 'horror-dreams' had never ended at Le-Koro. Wordlessly, he took Lewa's hand in his.

And then his friend smiled. "But you know what? That's not going to happen, because the Bohrok and the Bahrag? I don't think they're here to attack us." Before Onua could respond, Lewa stood and pulled his friend to his feet, pointing out over the expanse that stretched away from the cliffside. "Look out there, Onua. Don't you get it? It really is a new world for _all_of us. It's something I always saw back on Mata Nui with the Rahi. Once in a long while, you'd see a Gukko Bird that had wound up in Ko-Wahi, or an Ash Bear trundling along in Po-Koro through some chance-trick of fate. Maybe they were confused at first, or scared, but they never gave up. They just changed; they found themselves a new way to live, sides of themselves they'd forgotten about or never used before becoming the key to their survival." His smile widened into a grin. "The Bahrag might look like a pair of overgrown Rahkshi that got hit with the ugly stick, but they're not dark-evil. They've done what they were made to do, and now they have a whole new world to explore. Just like the rest of us."

"Then those scouts-"

"Aren't scouts looking for things to attack or destroy. I think they're just looking for a place to live. The Bohrok were once Matoran – maybe now that they've done what they set out to do, some part of them will remember that."

Lewa sounded so sure that Onua found himself smiling along with him. "That's quite the idea, Lewa."

His friend glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, still grinning. "What, you don't think I'm right?"

Onua shook his head, his own smile widening. "Maybe I shouldn't, but… I like that idea. That this is a world where even Bohrok can choose to live peacefully rather than cause chaos."

For his part, Lewa's grin was as wide as could be. "Everything's got more than one side to themselves, Onua. Sometimes it just takes a little push to remind them of that." He let go of his friend's hand and clapped him on the back. "When I get back, we are going exploring, mine or no mine."

Onua laughed. "I knew you were going to come back to that eventually."

"Is that a no?"

"I'll consider it."

"I'll hold you to that. Now then" - he looked up at the sun for a moment - "I'm going to be late at this rate. Wouldn't want to keep that Gresh guy waiting – he reminds me of me, but spikier." The Toa of Air started unfolding his katanas to glide away, then stopped, turning to his friend once more. "You know, there was one more reason I wanted you to stay behind, Onua."

Onua raised his brow in curiosity. "And what would that be?"

"It always helps to have someone to come back to."

Onua felt Lewa's mouth brush against his for the briefest of moments, and then his friend bounded away, the wind picking him up and carrying him away from the building where Onua still stood.

The Agori who'd met with him three days before found him there half an hour later, sitting and looking out over the horizon, not a tablet or tool in sight. Hesitantly, he cleared his throat. The Toa turned, his eyes warm. "Ah, Agori Vestus, wasn't it?"

"Erm, yes. I wanted to continue our discussion about allocation of the first week's granite amongst the Agori and Matoran…?"

Onua smiled. "Yes, you were in favor of a sixty-forty split, correct?" Vestus nodded. "Vestus, I have two messages for you. First, that this mine has and always will be a joint venture, and I give you my word as a Toa that the Agori will have as much access to the mine and its resources as any Matoran."

Vestus bit his lip; reassurances were nice, but they didn't talk in the land of business. "And the second?"

The Toa of Earth stood and leaned down to the Agori, who suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a gaze that could tunnel into a cliffside on its own. "You have come and bickered and debated and bartered every day for the past three months. Your dedication to the bottom line is admirable, but I strongly recommend you go home, sit down, and ask yourself: have I really just spent most of my life thus far on a new planet arguing over who gets the communal rocks?"

Vestus stammered some attempt at a response, but the obsidian Toa was already strolling away towards the camp, humming to himself.

Grand industry was nice, but everyone needs a change of pace once in a while.

* * *

So I dunno how you liked it (hopefully you did?) but perrrsonalllyyy I don't think this came out quite as well as Frustration. I mean part of it is that Tahu/Gali was practically canon, but… I dunno, maybe I'm just being crazy here. I feel like maybe the ending was too abrupt here? Was it too disconnected? Was the characterization okay! Okay shutting up now. If I didn't post it now it was either going to languish in minor tweaking forever or get trashed.

(PS: forgive me father I have sinned and brought back a potentially major villain for the sole purpose of a shipping fic)


End file.
